


When There's Trouble

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: When you're backed into a corner thanks to some bullies, you can count on the Karasuno Volleyball Club to come to your aid!
Kudos: 34





	When There's Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 2, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152667824118/omg-okay-this-is-gonna-be-an-odd-one-but-a). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: omg okay this is gonna be an odd one but a scenario where the karusuno team are all really good friends with this girl like they always mess around with her and stuff and shes really smol and cute and shes like a little sister to all of them especially the 3rd years and one day they hear her outside the volleyball school gym and shes being like seriously bullied by some guys from their school? if its too many characters maybe show noya, tanaka. tsukki suga daichi asahi and yams in the scene? CONTINUING ON WITH THAT ASK THE GIRL IS REALLY REALLY STUBBORN AND SHE DOESNT WANT THE BOYS TO THINK SHES A HASSLE HENCE WHY SHES NEVER TOLD THEM AND EVEN WHEN THEY SEE IT HAPPENING SHE REFUSES THEIR HELP LIKE WHAT WOULD DEY DOOO BTWS OMG HAPPY B I R TH D A Y I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING DAY I CANT BEVLIE YOU’RE 23??? I LOVE YOU?? HAPPY BIRTHFDAY I WOULD GIVE U HUGS AS A PRESENT BUT IDK WHERE U LIVE BUT HAPY BIRTHDAYY

The moment you waved off your friends and exited the gym, you felt a looming presence. Taking a deep breath, you proceeded to head home anyway. It could have just been your nerves. After all, by the time the volleyball team was done, _those guys_ should have been long gone.

That hadn’t been the case tonight of all nights.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” The familiar mocking tone stopped you in your tracks.

You didn’t even bother to turn around. Why were they still here? It was already dark outside! Did they wait for you just to get their twisted kicks? Who hangs around a high school campus until nightfall just to harass someone they might run into?

“Please leave me alone” you said calmly, and perhaps too carelessly over your shoulder. In a way, you secretly hoped that your indifferent gesture and tone would drive them off—bullies only ever seemed to be interested in continuing if they could get a rise out of their victims, or so you had heard. But the matter of the fact is that you knew that if you turned around to face them, they would get one glimpse at the fear in your eyes and take it as a sign to continue.

“Listen to that. She thinks because she’s been hanging around that punk Azumane that she’s too tough to deal with us.”

Your hands gripped your bag tighter. This was no good: now they were bringing in those nasty rumors about Asahi. Your whole body trembled but you turned to finally face them. They had gotten close to you while you had your back on them, and you instinctively took a step backwards. The three guys didn’t appreciate the space you put between yourself and them and they closed the gap once again. 

You started to protest, ready to tell them to leave your friend out of whatever issue they had with you. Sounds came out of your mouth, but that was all; those coherent thoughts had completely left your mind and as your bag was swatted from your hands.

“I’m telling you, Ryuu, I definitely was going to—hey! What’s going on?”

No, please no, you thought. You had been trying to avoid this very scenario at all costs. The last thing you wanted was to worry your friends. Your three tormentors turned their heads at the sound of Nishinoya’s voice. Tanaka stood at his side, hands shoved casually into his jacket pockets but face anything less than pleased. Both boys advanced towards you at casual pace, eyeing the three before you with a quiet fury.

“I-it’s nothing!” you piped. “Just a friendly misunderstanding…”

“These guys don’t look that friendly, (L/N),” Tanaka said. The face he was making at them would hardly suggest that he looked friendly either, but that wasn’t something you were about to bring up. Nishinoya maneuvered in front of you to serve as a buffer and Tanaka followed suit.

“If you have an issue with (L/N) you’ll have to go through us first,” Nishinoya added, pushing his jacket sleeves up his arms.

“And who the hell are you supposed to be? A middle schooler and a monk? As if this chick wasn’t weird enough, she had to go and hang around some weirdos like you too.”

If you had been alone in a forest, stepping on fallen branch wouldn’t have snapped louder than whatever had snapped inside of Tanaka and Nishinoya. You grabbed at their jackets, praying silently that your gesture would hold them back. But the fabric slid easily from your feeble grip and your friends were already jumping at your bullies.

“Hey! Stop! Stop!” you cried. Even though you voice was loud and clear, trying to stop five boys prone to fighting was a useless feat.

“D-daichi! There’s a fight!” You turned towards Asahi, who was standing in the gymnasium doorway and trembling just as much—if not more than—you had been before.

Guilt pooled in the pit of your stomach: the rest of the team heard your shouting and sent someone to see what was happening. It was awful that Tanaka and Nishinoya were already involved, and now everyone else was going to find out. 

No, this was absolutely not supposed to happen.

“Shit, it’s Azumane. Let’s get out of here!”

The three guys managed to shove your friends off of them and run off. The whole scenario would have been hilarious in any other situation given that they were afraid of Asahi of all people. Nishinoya and Tanaka pursued them for a few seconds, but mostly just for show.

“That’s right! Scram!” Tanaka shouted. “You mess with (L/N) and you mess with the whole volleyball team too!”

You wished you could have felt relief in that moment. Instead, you stared hard at the ground, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. If you had been anyone else, the tears would have been from the absolute terror that been building up inside. However, that heavy feeling in your chest was unmistakably remorse, not fear.

“(L/N)?”

Suga’s voice, coupled with his hand giving you shoulder a gentle shake, snapped you from your stupor. Daichi was at his side and Asahi stood close behind them, looking somewhat shaken still. Just past them, Hinata and Yamaguchi poked their heads out from inside the gym. You didn’t have to look, but you had a distinct feeling that the other second- and first-years still inside were observing from the window.

The very scenario you were trying to avoid happening had unfurled before you and tangled up those who should not have been disturbed.

“I’m…fine. I promise I’m fine.” The hitch in your throat as you said it would fail to convince anyone. It certainly didn’t seem convince Daichi, who stood before you with arms crossed. Though you kept your focus on the ground, you occasionally glanced up and met his concerned eyes.

“You don’t sound fine,” he said. His tone was stern as it had usually been whenever you worried him, but there was a softness to it as well.

“You weren’t supposed to see any of that,” you sighed. “I didn’t want to worry you all but instead everyone found out, and Tanaka and Noya even got involved.”

Suga gave you smile and motioned his head towards the two. “I wouldn’t worry too much about them. In fact, I have a feeling they might have actually _enjoyed_ it.” You glanced over towards them as well. As they headed back, they were laughing about something while brushing the dirt off their track suits.

“Man, it’s a good thing Asahi showed up. I’ve never seen anyone book it that fast. Good work!” Tanaka cheered while Nishinoya slapped said boy on the back. Asahi yelped at the impact.

“I didn’t really do anything besides panic,” he admitted sheepishly.

“It would probably do you good to show a spine sometimes,” Suga retorted. Asahi started to reply but was promptly cut off by Nishinoya.

“That’s right! Especially now that we have to do much better at make those guys don’t bother (L/N) anymore.”

In normal circumstances, you would have been cracking up at their banter, and admittedly the tension in the air had lessened, but Noya’s declaration only worried you. With school and volleyball among their other obligations, they didn’t need another thing to be concerned about.

Daichi, sensing your uneasiness, placed a hand on you shoulder. “You’re not a burden, (L/N). You’re our friend. Friends, as I’ve always known them to be, look out for each other, especially when there’s trouble.”

At his words, you raised your head and scanned the group. Each of the boys gave you a smile that was uniquely their own way of reassuring you. The weight in your chest disappeared and you felt like you could finally breathe again. You flashed them a smile of your own. With them, you always felt at ease.


End file.
